Dark Times Return
by Gotnonose
Summary: Draco's twin daughters discover a hidden room holding many dark artefacts. They also find quite a disturbing object that their father has been hiding for a long time. Could you guess what it is? It makes them question their fathers involvement in the war and the past he never talks about. Never would he want his daughters finding out about his dark past and his time with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday Morning 8:30

Hogwarts great hall

2 days till winter break

 _Evelyn POV_

Ugh, Wednesday morning, only 2 more days left at school then it's off to the Manor for 2 weeks! Yay no more getting up early, no essays and best of all no annoying teachers! So glad not to be in the presence of Professor Mcgonagall - I swear she's made it her number 1 job to try and catch me doing something wrong this year so she can get the joy of punishing me.

As I made my way over to the Slytherin table, I caught eyesight of my friend Victoria Zabini frantically waving a piece of parchment. Grabbing a bright green apple and a bowl of cereal I casually took a seat next to the frantic girl.

"Hey Evelyn - reports are out. I got yours too!"

Oh great.

"Oh, thanks have you read yours yet?"

"No… not yet." She said between mouthfuls of cereal

Letting out a sigh, I reached for the parchment labelled _'Evelyn Malfoy'_

I was debating whether to open it or not, when a thud that shook the table interrupted my trail of thoughts. It was Ben.

"Morning Evelyn, Morning _Bozo!"_

Vicki just rolled her eyes and said "Morning _Prince Charming_ ," She replied sarcastically

I just giggled at their petty attempts to be funny, honestly me and my sister, Elizabeth can do better than that!

"Think you should go easy on the face paint there Vicki, you look like a warrior going into battle,"

"Stop talking out your arse!" Vicki said finally

Shaking my head I returned to the piece of parchment. I was just skim reading most of it you know – ' _Evelyn has a real gift in Defence against the dark arts. Evelyn shows a lot of potential in charms'_ Blah blah blah you get the point. But then my gaze fell upon the 'Head teacher overall comment' I took a gulp and read the whole passage…

 _Evelyn Malfoy is quite a gifted student, showing skills in many areas of magic and sport. A clear popular member of the year group she shows a high level of confidence throughout tasks, although she must remember to set a good example as bad behaviour will not be tolerated. I am afraid to say that she was involved in a very serious incident that occurred a few days ago. During a potions lesson, herself and a few other members of the group purposely brewed Veritaserum - Use of the potion is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic and is forbidden within the grounds of the school. We also write to inform you that Evelyn along with the other members is to attend detention with me for a week after winter break. Other than that Evelyn can be a pleasure to teach, we hope to see an improvement in her behaviour when she returns to Hogwarts._

 _Regards_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall_

"Oh Merlin," I whispered

At that point I had 7 faces look up at me,

"What?" They all asked in unison

"Mcgonagall has written about the Veritaserum incident – If I show mother and father this they could take away my wand! Or worse my new Nimbus lighting edition broom! " I panicked and buried my head in my arms to try and think of a way out of this.

"Why don't you say you never got your report?" Celeste Phillips, another one of my friends sitting opposite me said.

"Celeste, my parents aren't stupid. For Merlin's sake they're War heroes in fact my mother is smartest witch of the century! So yeah she's totally going to believe that I never got my report." I yelled, frustrated

Then James spoke up and said "I might be able to help,"

I shot up and gave him the famous Malfoy smirk; I'm eager to see what he could come up with seeing as he's the one who pulled off the UN successful brewing of the Veritaserum.

"Come on then what have you got?"

"Ever heard of the charm 'Evansco'?"

Is he serious? I'm not a 10 year old who can't control magic im 14 for Merlin's sake!

"Obviously, it's the vanishing spell and you're talking to me like im a muggle and I don't appreciate it." I replied coldly

James put his hands up like he was surrendering "Alright Malfoy, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"Just get on with it!" Celeste yelled

"OK..OK jeez, just use the Evansco charm to hide what Mcgonagall has written, then re write the report."

"I don't know James, it does seem quite risky." Ben said (Such a sweet guy looking out for me!)

"Either that or we could ask the best prankster in Hogwarts for his advice?"

I looked up "And who might that be?" I asked interestingly

"My cousin, Fred Weasley!" James announced

 _Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far - There will be more action in soon, please review and tell me what you think so far._

 _Gotnonose_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope all you guys are enjoying the story so far , I just wanted to introduce the characters some more before the story really gets interesting! Please don't be afraid to leave a comment - I'm up for some constructive criticism!**_

 _Elizabeth POV_

Well so I got my report, have to say I thought that I would of done better in defence against the dark arts but oh well it's better than Evelyn's .

Say, there's a lot of commotion going on at the Slytherin table. Oh well what can you expect they're Slytherin's and I'm ashamed to say im related to one – 2 actually hang on I'm the only Malfoy who became a Gryffindor!

I just shook my head and focused on my potions essay that I was meant to complete last night (whoops) whilst eating my breakfast. After a minute or so, my friend Rose and her brother Hugo joined me at the Gryffindor table probably eager to see what's in their reports.

"Morning, Elizabeth!" Said Rose chirpily

"Morning! Give me a sec just finishing this essay…"

"Wasn't that due in yesterday?" Hugo asked

"Yeah but I was 'ill' when Snape set it so..."

At that moment we were joined by none other than Fred Weasley,

"Yeah when she means 'ill' she was actually with us in the common room – testing out my dad's fireworks from his joke shop!" He said signalling himself, Albus and Roxanne.

Rose turned to face me in disgust "You mean you were slacking off! Elizabeth if your parents find out you'll be in serious trouble!"

Letting out a big sigh, I turned to face her and explained "Don't worry about me Rose; I have a feeling that my sister is going to be in more trouble than me thanks to that Veritaserum incident!"

Albus stopped focusing on his breakfast and joined into the conversation, "Yeah my _brilliant_ brother thought it was going to be a success – can't wait to see the look on my parent's faces when he shows them his report!" He laughed. Albus was in his second year but he still knew all the gossip of the fourth year.

"Uh Oh, here comes Queen Bee of Slytherin." Roxanne whispered

Scanning the air, I encountered a pair of grey eyes searching the table belonging to a certain brunette – my twin Evelyn.

"Has anybody seen…? Fred Weasley?" She asked

"What's it to you?" I asked coldly

She gave me a snarl and continued "Oh Elizabeth… Your hair's in a bit of a mess by the way."

Quickly I grabbed a hair band from my wrist and wrapped my blonde hair into a scruffy bun.

"Anyway Fred Weasley anybody?"

At that moment Fred returned from talking to some Ravenclaws and noticed that Evelyn wanted to see him.

"Yes Malfoy number 2, what can I do for you?" He asked jokingly attempting to get a couple of laughs

Evelyn just smiled politely and carried on "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me… You see I was advised to come to you seeing as you're the best prankster in Hogwarts…"

"… You got that right" He said proudly

She carried on looking quite annoyed. Poor Fred Weasley you should never interrupt a Malfoy, but it looked like my sister was holding her temper so she must really need his help.

"Right, you've heard about the incident with the Veritaserum and I need you to help me hide what Mcgonagall has written in my report so my parents won't find out."

I was furious. No way is she going to ask one of MY friends to help her get out of trouble! Getting up out of my seat my hazel brown eyes glared at the grey ones across from me "Don't do it Fred, don't help her!"

Her brown hair swished across her face revealing her eyes and if looks could kill I would have dropped down dead on this very floor.

"Shut up Elizabeth, he can help me if he wants, you don't own him! Anyway Fred what would you do?"

Obviously Fred was torn between the both us, but like all the other times Evelyn had him wrapped around her finger (much like my dad)

"Well if it were me, I would use the 'Evansco' charm to hide the text and then re - write it myself…"

He was interrupted by my sister "OK thank you so much Fred!" And with that she turned on her heel, her ponytail whipping the faces of nearby people as she trailed off to where the Slytherin's were.

Thank Merlin she didn't stay long.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys, sorry to say that I am a little disappointed because literally no one has reviewed! I know, didn't realise my story was that bad! I would really appreciate it if you guys did review to let me know how its going and how I can improve. Thannkx here's the next chapter**_

Once Breakfast was over, all the students left the great hall to attend their first lesson.

Slytherin had a potions lesson with Ravenclaw, so there was less commotion then there would be with Gryffindor.

The atmosphere was filled with the sound of loud murmurs as everyone was talking amongst themselves. Snape then hurried in as usual and quietened the class down with a couple of hand signals.

"Morning Class, unfortunately today we will not be brewing a potion due to the incident that occurred last lesson…" He gave a stern look to where the three responsible culprits sat followed by the rest of class giving them a glance – Evelyn, James and a Ravenclaw called Bartholomew Clarkson.

The three of them gave the rest of the class some evil stares, obviously fed up with everyone mentioning it.

"So instead we are going to do some research on Wolfsbane Potion, I'm sure many of you have heard of this potion but I want you to research it in your 'Advanced potion making text books'." He said finally, voice as boring as ever.

As the class huffed they pulled out their text books and began with the research.

"Psst… Evelyn…"

"Ugh what do you want now James," Evelyn loudly whispered

"Just wondering, have you used the charm yet?"

"No, not yet… I'm going to try it tonight and if that doesn't work –Im screwed!"

The day went by rather quickly and before they knew it they were already having dinner in the great hall.

Elizabeth had already nearly finished her meal by the time Hugo had come in to join.

"Hey Elizabeth, how was your day?" He asked.

"Meh, it was alright… What about yours?" She replied through chomping mouthfuls of food.

"I guess it could have gone better, I got pranked by Fred!"

Everyone on the Gryffindor table heard and began to chuckle lightly, Fred then turned around clearly admiring his work. "One of my best shall I say!" sounding quite proud.

Rose turned to face them and listened in "So what was it you did again?"

"Well, you know the other night we were testing out the fireworks from my dad's joke shop, yeah well I kinda set one off on Hugo whilst on the way to Defence against Dark Arts! It was so funny; you should have seen his face! – One of my best _original_ pranks"

They all gave a light chuckle, then something in Rose's mind clicked, "Hang on a minute Fred, I remember my dad saying something about how your dad and his brother pulled the greatest prank on this teacher called 'Umbridge' …"

"Yeah, my dad told me too, and I swear it also included Fireworks!" Albus butted in

"Yeah… well your all over-rating me anyway!" He said whilst getting up and heading for the Ravenclaw table.

Roxanne shifted, UN surprised with Fred's behaviour "He's on his period again," She tutted and continued with her plate of food.

"Okay people, sorry but I think I'm going to spend my extra time in the common room just going to finish up some homework so I won't have any during the holiday, probably see you guys tomorrow!" Elizabeth said chirpily as she got up from the table.

"Ok bye, see you later!" they all replied

And with that Elizabeth strutted out of the great hall. On her way to the common room she collided by a fast moving body which sent them both tumbling to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, you Squib!" Elizabeth recognised the voice in an instant

"Shut up Evelyn, you're the one who ran into me!"

"Ugh whatever, I don't care listen I need you to do me a favour…"

"Oh yeah… and what might that be?" She asked curiously

"You have obviously heard of the _incident_ in potions," Evelyn emphasized the word

"Yes, and what's it to me?"

"Well, I want you to keep this a secret from Mother and Father; do you understand me? It means that you DO NOT tell them!"

"And why should I do that?" Elizabeth replied teasingly

Letting out an annoyed sigh Evelyn proceeded "Because, if you do then, im going to let them know about your 'skipping class' facades with Fred Weasley and that lot!"

Then the famous Malfoy smirk appeared again on their faces.

"Fine, DEAL!"

Both hands outreached to meet the other – The deal was made

Next Chapter will come out tomorrow, depending if people review...

Gotnonose


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys here's the other chapter like I said. I have managed to get 1 review but that still isn't enough! Seriously I NEED more reviews. I hope you are liking the story and don't be afraid to leave a comment!**_

The two days went by in a flash and already the Malfoy twins were getting ready to floo to the manor. Evelyn had just exited the Slytherin common room and was on her way to the Slytherin head's office to use the floo network. Turning a corner, she suddenly came into view with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Malfoy, "She greeted

"Professor Mcgonagall," Evelyn replied politely (With heavy sarcasm)

"I trust that you have read over my 'Head teacher overall comment."

"Yes I have and I will try and do better when I return,"

"Not try you _will_ , and one more thing Miss Malfoy, I need BOTH your parents signatures to prove that you have given it to them. I understand that you Slytherin folk are cunning…"

"Of course Miss," She said with a smirk on her face

And with that she left to carry on her Journey to the Head of house office.

Elizabeth had already flooed to the Manor and to her surprise found it empty.

"Hello? Mum, Dad?" She asked but received no reply; however one of their house elves came onto the scene.

"Miss Elizabeth, "

"Oh hiya Twinkle, do you have any news for me?"

"Yes, Master Draco told me to inform you that he and Mistress Hermione would return at 6 o 'clock – that is all,"

Elizabeth glanced at the antique grandfather clock that read 4:45pm.

"Ok thank you Twinkle – have you had your pay yet?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione gave it to me personally just before she left." She smiled as she turned back to the kitchen.

Pacing around the room for a while Elizabeth stopped and glanced at all the moving pictures of her and Evelyn when they were little.

There was one where her Grandparents (Lucius and Narcissa) had given them both a chocolate frog – in the heat of the summer and it had melted all over their little faces. Elizabeth let out a light chuckle remembering the day. It was the hidden side of Lucius – quite possibly the first time he had smiled in a long time.

Skimming across the mantel piece, there was another picture that caught her eye. Probably a day out or something but they were all there and all looking so happy, Evelyn was snuggled into Draco's chest (She's always been a Daddy's girl) and Elizabeth was down by Hermione's side. _I'm so lucky to have such a happy family like this – Even though Evelyn can be a brat sometimes…_

Suddenly, her trail of thoughts was interrupted by a sound coming from the fireplace then a loud thud – She knew exactly who it was!

"Ugh, for Merlin's sake, ELIZABETH! How many times have I told you DO NOT leave your trunk right by the fireplace!" She screeched

"Whatever – Have you re-written your report yet?"

"Not yet and keep your voice down!"

"Mum and dad aren't home yet!"

"Oh… well then I might as well attempt it now," Grabbing the piece of parchment.

"Evelyn, I actually might have something that can help you with that" Elizabeth suggested.

"Alright then what is it?"

"Hang on, let me just go get it…"

Scampering off up the stairs, Elizabeth made a turn to a large oak door that was engraved with elegant writing stating her name. She pushed passed the door and strolled over to where her dressing table was. Slowly pulling out an opulent box and unlatching it to reveal the treasures inside. Past a couple things like rings and little charms to go onto bracelet she finally found the thing that she was looking for.

It was a pen. But not just any pen. A pen, that can imitate anybody's handwriting. A gift she had received from, can you guess? That's right FRED WEASLEY.

"Evelyn, I found it!" She yelled whilst sprinting down the stairs. Unfortunately she tripped over her trunk as she entered the living room and fell with a thud.

"See I told you, you shouldn't leave your stuff right by the entrance! Anyway, what have you got?"

"I have a pen that can imitate anyone's hand writing!" She said excitedly

"And I thought you were useless. Alright then how does it work?"

"I've only used it once but this is what I did. So you press the purple button and hover it over an example of that person's writing."

So Evelyn did exactly what her sister had told her and managed to get a sample from the 'Overall head teacher comment'.

"Then I'm guessing you're ready to write?"

"But first, let's use the Evansco charm."

Reaching into her robes, Evelyn pulled out her wand and muttered 'Evansco'. To their surprise it actually worked and the Head teacher comment vanished. Now it was time to re-write the report.

Please Review!

Gotnonose


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so at the moment I'm not too impressed with the views (I hope my story isn't that bad!) But nonetheless here's the next chapter. But please review, would love to hear all of your opinions! xx

It was 5:30pm, Draco and Hermione had just apperated from Diagon alley and arrived just outside of Malfoy Manor, their home.

It had been ages since they had seen their daughters, so they went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few gifts for them – providing their grades and behaviour on their report shows that they have been 'outstanding'.

"I can't wait to see the girls – I've missed them so much!" said Hermione excitedly

"I've actually enjoyed the peacefulness," Draco said quite smugly

"Oh shut up, you've missed them!"

"Alright, alright yes I can't wait to see them either – And Im sure they can't wait to see us," He chuckled as he levitated the long trail of presents to the front door.

As they both entered the Manor they found it surprisingly silent…

 _Evelyn POV_

Ok I've just finished forging my report and mum and dad don't get home till 6 so that leaves me just enough time to…

"Evelyn, Elizabeth? You home yet?"

I heard someone ask from downstairs.

Uh oh.

"Elizabeth!" I loudly whispered waltzing into her room; she was perched upon her bed reading a book as per usual.

"What!" She replied removing the book from her face.

"I think mum and dad are home, stall them for me please!" I begged

Elizabeth nodded and took most of her stuff to where her mother and father were standing blankly in the foyer. I swear they are here early!

Merlin, please don't let them find out!

 _Elizabeth POV_

Grabbing my report I headed down the staircase to where my mum and dad were standing wondering where me and my sister where.

"Elizabeth – Darling!" Mother practically threw herself at me!

"Mother your suffocating me!"

"Easy there 'mione,"

"Oh I'm sorry Elizabeth; I've just missed you and your sister so much!" She kissed my forehead lightly

"Anyway speaking of your sister, where is she?" Dad asked giving me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.

"Umm… she's err… Hasn't arrived yet," Merlin I'm such a bad liar.

Both my parents raised their eyebrows at me, obviously not believing my story.

"That's unlike her." My father stated "Oh well, do you know what time she's coming back?"

"Umm, well she had a lot of things to do so who knows?" I awkwardly laughed

I feel really bad for lying but it was a good cause, ish. Gesturing for them to come follow me into the living room I noticed something behind my parent's backs.

"Hey is that… no it can't be! Did you get us new brooms?" I asked excitingly

My mother turned to face my father as they both smiled.

"Yes we did – but only if you got a good report," My mother answered swiftly

Just at that moment the big oak living room doors swung open revealing a medium sized girl dressed in Slytherin robes.

"Evelyn!" My parents said in unison as they rushed over to greet her, placing kisses on her head.

"Mother your suffocating me!" Like I've never heard that before

"How come you're here later?" Mother queried

"You see I was helping Vicki pack for her holiday, they're going to the Caribbean for Christmas, and she thought it was going to be cold there but I assured her she was going to have to pack light clothing. So after a couple of hours of packing I finally made my way to the Common room to pack my stuff and finish some of my homework."

"Oh right," My parents believed her story – To be fair Evelyn always had been good at lying.

"Ahem!" They all turned to face me "You wanted to look at our reports."

"Oh yes, um Elizabeth how me yours." I grabbed the piece of parchment and handed it to my mother. Both parents sat down on the nearest leather sofa eyes not leaving the page. A couple of tense, silent moments passed until they both looked up and faced me. Obviously smiling I mean my report was REAL! Unlike someone's I know!

"Well Elizabeth, I am really impressed!" My dad said and gave me praise.

"Yes, I see you have taken quite a liking to potions – That's really good dear,"

I gave out a small laugh and received a death glare from Evelyn, whoops.

"Oh yes Dad by the way I need a new cauldron."

"I got you one only a month ago – Why do you need another one?"

"The new model is coming out in a week and I want to be the only one with it when I return!"

"Alright seeing as your report was good, I'll see what I can do," He said as I just sat there smiling knowing I got what I want.

"Anyway Evelyn do you have _your_ report?" Mother asked

Reaching into her robes she pulled out the roll of parchment along with a smirk.

"Of course mother, I have it right here."

It was clear she was trying hard to hide a tremble in her arm as she passed it over to her. Mother took it and held it in view so that father could see as well. Once more a couple of tense moments passed…


	6. Chapter 6

_Evelyn POV_

This moment was so daunting, what if the spell where's off, I knew I shouldn't have trusted Weasel or my sister. Oh please, please!

Taking a big gulp I clenched my fists together trying hard to remove the knot from my stomach.

Finally after what seemed like ages both my parents looked up from the paper and looked me right in the eyes…

"My goodness Evelyn… We are so proud of you!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco was astonished, how could his daughter be doing so well in 3 subjects!

"Well I guess both of you deserve these," He turned and grabbed the two gifts that where hiding behind the door.

"Oh my gosh, you got us new brooms!" Evelyn yelled

"Yep, the NEWEST model and it's meant to be the fastest broom yet – Why don't you take them out for a spin?"

Evelyn jumped out of her seat and squeezed her parents into a tight hug, after that she reached for the broom and ran outside with Elizabeth following behind.

Making sure her parents were out of ear shot Elizabeth jumped out in front of Evelyn stopping her in her tracks.

"Just what exactly did you put in the report?"

"Oh you know, just tweaked the truth a smidge." She grinned

"Well that smidge must be the size of America because the only subject you're good at is defence against the dark arts!"

"But I show 'great potential' in charms which basically means I'm gifted," She replied quite chuffed with herself.

"There's a difference – Any way what did you change the head teacher comment to?"

"Mainly kept it the same minus the…" Evelyn flickered her eyes from left to right making sure no one was there before silently whispering _"…Incident"_

Elizabeth was fed up with this and just rolled her eyes. They were finally at the back door so they were safe to talk aloud.

Draco was cooped up in his office again, dealing with odd files from the ministry. Such fun _._ He decided to take a breather and began to pace up to the huge window revealing the enormous back garden. Down below he could see his two daughters mounting their new brooms. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched them fly high up into the sky chasing the snitch. He was so proud of his daughters, both managed to become seekers for their house teams. They had obviously inherited their quidditch skills from him, seeing as Hermione would never, ever mount on a broom. Returning to his desk, he glanced back at the rolls of parchment which were his daughter's reports however something strange caught his eyes. Picking up Evelyn's report, he unravelled the roll and began to notice the letters fading in a bright light. They then began to re arrange themselves to form the original message…

To his horror the letters arranged to form a message that he thought would never be expected.

Hope everyone's enjoying it, working on some of the other chapters so sorry if I don't update soon! If anyone has any questions don't fret to ask!


	7. Chapter 7

Evelyn POV

I love my new broom – the speed is unbelievable and I will be surprised if I DON'T get the snitch. Glinting in the distance, I spot the snitch and take a deep swerve down to the ground where it's hovering. In the other corner of my eye, I spot Elizabeth; she's obviously seen it as well as she sends me her competitive glare. But I return it with an intimidating Slytherin look. Ha-ha works every time.

"Back off Elizabeth the snitch is mine!"

"Not if I can help it!"

She then zooms right into the side of my body almost knocking me off my broom! So I start to do the same to her. Suddenly the snitch comes into my view again… Reaching out my hand to grab it and standing in a surf position leaning in… my fingertips are only inches away… nothing can stop me now!

"EVELYN JEAN MALFOY, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Completely losing all focus, my balance is ruined and I begin to fall. Luckily though I was only like 2 feet off the ground; to be honest it seemed like a whole lot more. I got up from my really awkward position on the ground and peered at my elbows. They were grazed but nothing more, so I slowly made my way back to the Manor.

I was not looking forward to this.

As Evelyn walked up the cold, marble stairs, she was greeted by her mother who gave her one of those 'what have you done now' looks'. Taking a deep breath and a big gulp she proceeded on her way to the heavy oak doors which contained the angry beast inside.

Struggling to bring her fists to meet the hard wood she was constantly thinking of a way to get out of this situation. She needed to do something immediately! Too many things were going through her head – _Has the spell worn off? How mad was he?_ _What's he going to say?..._

Suddenly her thought track was interrupted by two loud knocks; jolting her head to the side to her surprise it was her mother who knocked the door.

"We would have been here forever if we waited for you to knock," She said coldly.

Evelyn knew this wasn't the time to retaliate so when the two doors opened she took baby steps in entering.

 _Evelyn POV_

Mother brushed past me and stood next to where father was sitting and crossed both of her arms. Strangely his expression was relatively calm, his eye line wasn't really focused on anything, and instead he was just gazing blankly at a piece of parchment. Odd. Hang on, that piece of parchment might be report! Oh Merlin, help!

As no one was talking and the silence was getting painful, I made it my job to speak up first.

So I cleared my throat "Father, you wanted to speak to me?" I have to admit I did sound a bit like a wimp.

His grey eyes shot up to meet my identical ones and if looks could kill I would have died.

"Yes… Evelyn, I did." There was absolutely no emotion in that sentence, apart from a hint of anger.

"What about?" At that point I felt a knot begging to tie in my stomach.

"Oh, I think you know…" He turned the parchment so it was facing me "Been brewing Veritaserum have we?"

I was frantically scanning my brain for a comeback but the only moment I really need one my mind is blank!

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh really, because that's not what Mcgonagall has said!"

"Evelyn, just tell us why you were brewing it." Mother said

"Because… Because…Fine! We were gonna use it on Delilah Torpey because she's the only one with the answers to the arithmacy test we're doing after break!"

The knot in my stomach became tighter with every anticipating moment of silence…

Finally my father spoke up, "I expected better from you Evelyn, and if you were going to pull a stunt like that at least don't get caught!"

I was actually taken aback from this comment, my father encouraging me!

"Draco!"

"What? I used to do stuff like that all the time when I was in Hogwarts and I never got caught!"

"Like what?" Mother asked testing

"You know, in 6th year when I was in the room of require…." For some reason he paused mid -sentence.

"You were where?" I asked

Both parents gave a nervous look at each other, and then mother stepped in and quickly changed the subject.

"Doesn't matter, Draco we shouldn't be encouraging this behaviour…" Trust her to say that. "She needs to be punished."

Dad nodded his head and gave me back my report, "I agree, you will be banned from playing quidditch for a week!"

I felt my heart stop. Did he say no quidditch!?I'm a seeker for Slytherin! Does he know how important it is for me – for my team!

"What!? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, I'm your father!"

"But… But – I'm a seeker I NEED to play!"

"Want me to make it 2 weeks?"

"That's not fair!"

"2 weeks it is!"

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"3 weeks!"

"Draco, you need to calm down…"

"I HATE YOU!" I screeched as I ran out of the study.

"Evelyn!" I heard my mother yell, but I took no notice.

Not going to bore you with details but here's chapter 7 as you could probably tell the action starts here! Hope you all like it and will keep updating! :)


	8. Chapter 8

All she wanted to do was run, run far away from her parents. Mascara was streaming down her face and tears welling up in her eyes blurred her vision. It was so distorted she didn't even notice Elizabeth stood out in front of her until she clashed heads with her.

"Ouch!" One of them screeched "Oh Evelyn, are you alright?"

Shaking her head violently and rushing off she replied, "No, just leave me alone!"

Evelyn wanted to go somewhere no one would find her for a while so she can calm down; going to her room was out of the question – that would be the first place they'll look. She then remembered something from when she was 8.

 _Flash Back_

 _"_ _7…8…9…10…" The words from Elizabeth's mouth were echoing throughout the manor. Evelyn was frantically jogging up a marble staircase._

 _"_ _11…12…13…14…"_

 _Whirling round quickly she then noticed a very old tapestry right next to the 'Malfoy Family portrait'._

 _"_ _This will be a great place to hide!" She thought to herself._

 _So with that Evelyn rushed over to the tapestry and managed to slide behind it._

 _"_ _15…16…17…"_

 _Hearing her sister getting closer, she leaned back trying to conceal herself even more when suddenly the feeling of the floor move from underneath her and the sensation of falling began._

" _18…19…20…Ready or not here I come!" Elizabeth's voice was muffled now and there was no light in this place. Luckily she had her wand on hand; reaching into her pocket she pulled out the wooden object and whispered 'Lumos'._

 _The wand gave out a bright light and managed to give the room a bit of life. To her surprise the room was empty but it showed potential that before it was furnished. There were outlines on the wall from where a couple of sofas must have been placed._

 _Circulating round the room, she manged to find a door that had been railed off its hinges with a massive cut through the centre. As if someone was desperately trying to get in…or out._

 _Nervously, Evelyn walked towards the dismantled door and shone her wand through it. It revealed another staircase. Naturally, her instinct told her to go explore…_

 _Evelyn POV_

It was if a lightbulb lit up inside my head, I knew exactly where I needed to go.

Surprisingly retracing my steps was so easy – I was 8 when I found the tapestry, I'm now 14 and I've found the pathway like the back of my hand.

There in the distance sat the identical tapestry from my memory. Looking back over my shoulder so no one was following me, I scurried over to where it hung and crept inside.

Like the last time I felt the feeling that I was falling and managed to land on something oddly soft. I swear last time the room was empty! I grabbed my wand from my robes and whispered 'Lumos'. The room lit up however, there was something different, the broken door wasn't there anymore – it was like it vanished into thin air.

Confused, I carefully waltzed over to where it stood before. Peering in I was actually pleased to notice the marble staircase still stood.

I was about to explore the upstairs, seeing as I never got to before, odd I can't remember the reason.

"Evelyn WAIT!"

Sorry haven't updated in like ages but I've been writing my hands off trying to finish other chapters - so here you go! Hope you guys are enjoying it still.

Read & Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Startled I whirled around and spotted my sister rushing out of the doorway, her normally silky blonde hair was matted – probably due to the sudden fall.

"What are you doing here? Were you following me?" I asked impatiently.

She looked as though she was going to have a go at me, but managed to calm herself right before.

"I wanted to know what happened – did you get caught?"

Merlin she can be so thick!

" _No they said well done for failing to brew Veritaserum_! Of course I got caught!"

"But I overheard dad saying something about him doing it all the time in Hogwarts, so he mustn't be that angry?"

"You didn't hear the rest of it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… He's banned me from playing Quidditch for 3 weeks, probably longer now." I said sadly

"Oh. Well we better get back they're looking for you,"

I just rolled my eyes; I don't want anything to do with them right now.

"Im not going back," I said finally and huffing my way up the stairs not taking another glance at Elizabeth.

"Evelyn, seriously you're over reacting!" She screeched from the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Stop yelling, for Merlin's sake just leave me alone!" I noticed she was catching up to me so I doubled my pace until I reached the narrow landing.

"You are acting like a 5 year old – Stop being so pathetic, this isn't your first time getting punished, and you should be used to it by now!"

My blood was boiling at this point, how could she say that!?

"Shut up you can't say much, what are Mum and Dad going to say when I tell them about you skiving classes to hang out with the Weasley's?"

"Wow, do you remember the 'deal' we had or is your memory like one of a goldfish?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Actually my side of the deal has been broken since mum and dad know. What's going to stop me from telling them about your little secret?"

Elizabeth honestly looked like she was going to explode – "I never told them anything! You have no right to tell them so!" Gosh I can see a big blue vein popping out of her forehead!

"I don't want to do this anymore, just leave me alone!" I swear I just made all the ornaments on this landing shake.

As I turned to walk off, I noticed a beautifully decorated door made out of expensive, polished oak. It was the only door on the landing, which kind of made it an eerie scene. But if it meant getting away from my sister then I'm all in!

Without another question, Evelyn made her way over to the mysterious door. Annoyingly Elizabeth was trailing behind, yelling. As Evelyn grabbed the carefully, crafted brass doorknob to get away from all the commotion, Elizabeth then squeezed her hand on top in an attempt to stop her.

"Elizabeth let go!" She empathised, trying to pry her hand off but it was like trying to break a locked vice. With some more pushing and pulling, the door knob to the door had managed to break and the oak door came tumbling off its hinges – along with Elizabeth!

"Oh my gosh…Are you ok?" Evelyn asked, trying to compress her laughter – But nothing worked.

Sparking her hazel eyes up to the tearing icy ones, Elizabeth gave her sister a sincere look of disgust.

"Stop! You wouldn't like it if I was laughing at you! Besides… I think I fell on something." Elizabeth got up, dusted herself off and decided to find the object she sat on "Lumos". The tip of her wand lit up giving her extra light to investigate; she then shone her wand to the floor and immediately found something… It was a newspaper of some sort.

"What have you found?" Her sister asked curiously

"What does it look like, a golden snitch? – well take a good look because _you_ won't be seeing one for a while!" Elizabeth replied, teasingly.

" _Oh haha_ – if you want to be able to fly a broom again, I suggest you stop!" Evelyn declared as if she was going to make such a threat.

Lifting up the newspaper gently so to not to get dust on her face, with a soft blow the dust and the cobwebs gracefully fell to the floor. Once they were clear off the front page, both twins gazed puzzled at the big title that read… _'Death Eater Terror Continues'._

"Umm… What's an article about Death Eaters doing here?" Evelyn asked nervously.

Elizabeth herself was biting her bottom lip, "Erm… I'm not 100% sure… I've never been in this room before - I guess there's no harm in having a look."

Her twin just shot a look of objection, "Are you kidding me? No way! This room is probably hidden for a reason – I don't want to find out why?"

 _"_ _Well maybe this is why Gryffindor is the better house as we are the bravest…"_ Elizabeth mumbled under her breath.

"Ugh, really… I think _Brave_ is an understatement, the actual word is _stupid!"_

"Ok then, have it your way…" she said as she wondered further into the room.

"Alright fine, I do want to find out more; but if a giant 3 headed dog comes out of nowhere I'm casting the killing curse!"

Elizabeth smirked, knowing for once there was something she can use against her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione POV

I have to admit I am getting quite worried now; I haven't seen Evelyn since that outburst and it's been what 3 hours? I understand that we do live in a manor but she can never hold a grudge for this long!

Thinking about it actually, she's probably just shut herself in her room, I should go make sure she's ok.

So putting my book down, I strolled out of the library and made way up the marble staircase. As I came into view of the landing I noticed that it was oddly quiet. That's strange, normally this hallway would be filled with loads of shouting and there would be a tornado of clothes, hairbrushes and makeup being thrown from side to side.

"Girls? It's awfully quiet out here…" Carefully, I took a few steps towards Evelyn's room and lightly knocked the door. "Evelyn, are you in there? Listen about earlier you have to understand that what you did was wrong – I know you may think that I'm treating you like a child but we just want the best for you; even if it seems like we are making your life hell, but to be honest you don't know how lucky you are! That goes to you as well Elizabeth… if either of you are listening,"

Then a thought occurred to me, _I might be talking to myself here – go inside, see if they are in there._

I didn't know if Evelyn's door would be locked so I gently twisted the crystal door knob and to my surprise it opened!

 _Well that's a first._

I thought to myself. Scoping around the light blue walls I began to notice the little things that I never really noticed before. For example, the bunting hanging over her bed matching the covers and the numerous amounts of pictures of her and her friends spread generously across the room and the ones of her family hidden round the corner.

Obviously she wasn't in the main chamber of her room (Unless she's wearing Harry's invisibility cloak and sitting right in front of me) so then I stepped round the corner to where her bathroom was… Surprise, surprise she wasn't their either – although the whole contents of her Maxfactor makeup was sprawled across the sink!

"Evelyn Jean Malfoy, you come out this instant!" I yelled as I ran out to Elizabeth's room hoping that she would know where I could find the tornado with lipstick!

Again, by shock I found no sign of life within this room. But, me being me I began to panic and rushed quickly down the stairs to the study to find Draco.

"Draco!"

Suddenly, the doors to Draco's study swung open revealing a very distressed looking Hermione. Rattled by the brief moment he hastily looked up from the pieces of parchment.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously

"It's the girls! They are not in their rooms!" She said whilst throwing her hand in the air.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "So much for the smartest witch of the era,"

"What was that?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and stated calmly "Hermione, they aren't always going to be in their rooms are they? They have their own legs and we live in a manor… I think you can work this one out yourself."

Hermione looked quite hurt after hearing his comment but decided to brush it off and continue with what she had to say, "Yes I understand that _Draco_ but it's been at least 3 hours since we have seen a glimpse of them, normally they…"

"… Don't worry, they're fine. You know Evelyn, she's probably sulking in the dungeons and Elizabeth's probably in the library with her nose stuck in a book,"

Crossing her arms, Hermione slowly walked over to Draco's desk so that she was face to face with him "But I was just in the library and there was no sign of Elizabeth…"

"Then she's probably with her sister, now go and bother some house elf- I'm trying to work!" He said sternly. She knew he wasn't in the best of moods so decided it was best to just leave him alone.

 _He's right, they're probably together._

The girls had spent at least 10 minutes in the mysterious room before finding something that caught their eye. At first they came across a single newspaper, which sort of put Evelyn off of entering. Nonetheless they ventured further into the room.

 _Elizabeth POV_

As we slowly wandered further into the room, the air became bitterly cold and the hairs on my arms stood up on point. A thick blanket of dust covered most of the objects in this room which made it quite difficult to identify them. It was as if no one had been down here in years, it felt like it was abandoned. This just made me want to explore the room more.

"Eew, look how much dust there is down here!" I heard Evelyn say.

Rolling my eyes, I carried on inspecting the objects that lay across a long mahogany table that stretched across the back of the wall. Grabbing the end of my robe, I picked up this class jar and began to wipe the dust away. After a couple of swipes the contents inside the jar began to reveal itself. An extremely wrinkled and shrivelled face with only whites for eyes that were bulging stared right back at me. A gasped escaped my mouth and the jar slipped out of my shaken hands.

In slow motion I watched the jar gradually fall to the floor and shatter into thousands of pieces.

"What have you broken now!"

I turned to face my sister and pushed the glass under the table with my foot

"N…Nothing, what's in your hand?" I asked signalling to the piece of paper she had folded.

Un folding the piece of paper she presented me with what looked like a wanted poster from 15 years ago! What caught my eye though was the moving picture of my almost unrecognisable grandfather in chains and ragged robes holding up an Azkaban identification plate!

The sign read "CAUGHT, LUCIUS MALFOY, DEATH EATERS ARE AMONG US."

There's that word again _Death Eaters._

A cold shiver ran up my spine… I felt like I was going to faint.

Luckily the feeling overcame me and I looked up to my sister – who was giving me the exact same look.

"This honestly can't be real – I mean, what could Grandfather possibly do for him to get into Azkaban!?" I yelled

Evelyn looked more closely at the sign, then back up to meet my gaze, I could tell she was feeling the same way.

"Well… Elizabeth we don't know much of our family's lives before… I think we're going to have to do some research on these so called 'Death Eaters' –They sound pretty bad to me."

"Argh, why don't they teach us about the war in school!?"

"I know… what's worse is why mum and dad won't tell us about the war, seeing as they were a part of it!" Evelyn suggested. She walked back a few paces and went to sit down on what looked like to be throne. However, on her way there she tripped over the head that was in the jar and frantically grabbed hold of a nearby drape to support her but to her dismay it went tumbling to the floor with her.

Out she came coughing and spluttering with the most disgusted look on her face; I was more concerned about what hid behind the curtain…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry its been ages but I have been busy. Just to let you know that this whole chapter is written in Evelyn's point of view, just so there is no confusion and to prevent future confusion I have decided to just write in 3rd person or dedicate chapters to one character. Enjoy :)**

 _As the heavy piece of material came plummeting down, what was hiding behind it this whole time finally unveiled itself. A long rail of expensive but scary looking masks were staring right back at me._

 _Evelyn POV_

Once my coughing fit was over, I hastily got up and stood next to my sister (Who by the way was staring blankly at a wall).

"What are you…looking at?" I questioned, then suddenly I came into view of the line of masks. They kind of made you feel inferior and it made me feel quite intimidated as you don't know who could be hiding behind that mask.

I came across quite a beautiful silver one decorated with precise black vines and detailed designs around the eyes. Picking it up from the wall I ran my finger over the designs then turned the mask. Scanning the insides I managed to come across some posh lettering stating some initials.

"D…L…M? What can that stand for?"

Elizabeth suddenly came back into realisation as she quickly turned to face me.

"What did you say?"

"Look… This mask it has some initials."

Carefully, I handed the mask over to her. She ran her fingers over the mask and saw for herself the posh writing. After a couple of minutes of silence she finally spoke up.

"I'm not sure what they mean – but I think you should hold on to it." She said, giving the mask back to me. "There's some other masks as well… wait look!"

"What is it?"

She pointed her finger to another mask that was above all the others. It was a light golden colour and like the other one it had detailed vines running around it. Just below the mask was a small slab of gold that appeared to be engraved with some writing.

I could just about make out what it said – Bellatrix Lestrange

"I've heard that name before," I whispered

"What?"

"That name – Bellatrix Lestrange. It's weird I don't even know who she is?"

"No… But books do!"

"Ugh, really is that your answer to everything?"

She punched my shoulder lightly and crossed her arms.

"Well... I know that there is absolutely nothing in the library on the war, so there must be some in here."

"How do you know?"

"Well Evelyn, we have already found a newspaper from the same year, these strange mask things – what' to say that there isn't information in here!"

I shrugged my shoulders, debating whether to agree with her or not and started to browse around the room for a bookshelf of some kind.

It was a while later until I heard Elizabeth shout "FOUND ONE!"

As I wasn't really paying attention to finding a book, I was just sat there laying around with the mask. I glide across the room to where Elizabeth was perched on an elegant chair reading through a rather large, leather bound book labelled "The 2nd great wizarding war".

"Wow, that seems oddly convenient," I said uneasily; she ignored my comment and carried on.

"Listen to this…the conflicts stemming from the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort's second rise to power after his return in 1995. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, waged a violent campaign across both the wizarding and Muggle communities, seeking to topple the Ministry of Magic and subjugate Muggle-borns, with the eventual goal of conquering the entire wizarding world, and the Muggle world along with it!" She took a deep breath in as she clearly didn't take one whilst reading this.

"So that's what the death eaters were – Voldemort's followers, skip to a chapter about Death eaters!" I instructed.

So she flipped to the first page of contents and blew the thick coat of dust away, again forming a cloud as she blew harshly.

"There page 192,"

As the pages toppled over each other, the words Death Eaters came into view along with a long paragraph…

 _The Death Eaters was the name given to followers of Lord Voldemort. The group primarily consisted of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists, who practised the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of wizarding law._

 _They often wore black hoods and masks with snake-like eye slits to cover their faces. Only the members of the inner circle of the Death Eaters had Dark Marks burned into their left forearms. It was identified as a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth and when Voldemort touched one of them, each of the Death Eaters felt it, signalling for them to Apparate to their leader's side._

 _An inactive Dark Mark appears as a faint mark on the inner part of the left forearm, similar to that of "a vivid red tattoo"; an active one is jet black._

"Ok..ok soo if you were on the dark side – you would have this mark and wear those masks" I asked

"Yeah, but what are they doing in hour house?"

"You're going to have to keep reading that book,"

"I think we should get going, we have been down here a long time."

I nodded my head in agreement, grabbed the mask and hid it under my robes – Elizabeth did the same with the book and we made our way out of the room

Making sure the coast was clear, we tip toed our way back to the main sector of the manner. Just as I was about to turn the corner I came face to face with one of my house elves!

"AARRGH!"

"Miss Malfoy, do calm down - it's only Bipsy!"

"It's ok, you just gave me a fright…"

"…We have been looking for young Malfoy's. Where have you been?"

Me and Elizabeth just eyed each other, unsure whether to tell her or not.

"We've been… umm" Elizabeth started but I knew that she could never have finished that sentence, so I stepped in.

"..We went to Diagon alley for a bit."

Bipsy looked a bit surprised but then carried on with what she was going to say.

"Bipsy just here to tell you that Dinner is served and Mistress and Master are awaiting you," and with that she apperated with a pop.

 **And that was chapter 11 - hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
